1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic devices, and more particularly, to such devices that exercise the muscles of children that suffer from cerebral paralysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
To this date, there are no devices to mechanically exercise the muscles of children suffering from cerebral paralysis. The therapy for these patients is done manually with the consequent personnel requirement which is typically expensive.